Season 3, Episode 3
by n4m4w45
Summary: Life Paths. As Sandman attempts to live a normal life, the Rhino escapes from prison and forces Sandman to question what life he really should lead...
1. Chapter 1

I'm kind of excited for this episode.

I think the concept is really neat...

Oh, in this episode, I try to use similies and metaphors effectively.

If you review, please tell me how that went!

OK, let's get to it!

…

Previously, on Spectacular Spider-Man...

Through certain circumstances, David Chilly has learned Peter's secret, and has become the Prowler.

Fed up with her old friend, Emma Frost, Sophia Sanduvoll, knowing David and Peter's secret, has joined their circle of friends, as Chat.

Peter is becoming more and more cut off from his friends Harry and Gwen.

Peter broke up with Liz...and it wasn't pretty!  
>Flint Marko, the Sandman, was last seen saving people from a sinking ocean liner.<p>

…

"WHERE'S MY COFFEE?" J. Jonah Jameson was at it again.

"Coming, Mr. Jameson..." Betty Brant rushed to wherever his coffee might've gone too.

Peter Parker sat right before the jolly giant, squirming in his chair nervously.

"WHAT ARE THESE?" Jameson picked up a file.

"They're pictures of-"

"PICTURES OF SPIDER-MAN! SPIDER-MAN! The menace!" J. J. quieted down just a bit for his rant. "That fiend murders a man- MURDERS...A...MAN! And he STILL crawls among us! I tell you, they should put that criminal in jail with the rest of 'em!

"In m-...Er, In his defense, Mr. Jameson, the insane man,m Norman Osborn, was trying to kill him with a batch of pumpkin bombs, and then Norman fell into said batch of bombs, so it really was Norman Osborn's...fault..." Peter chuckled.

"I DON' T CARE WHO'S FAULT IT IS! If Spider-Man was such a hero, he'd have saved the man, but NO! Ahh..." Jameson grunted. "I'll give you 150 for 'em."

"What? No! Those pics are worth at least 300!" Peter got up from his chair in defense.

"I'll give you 215, and you're gonna be grateful for it. NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

…

In the jail yard, it was free time. All of the outlaws were playing around, which usually meant a fight.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" A huge man was simply laying on a much smaller man, and when "Uncle!" was cried, the huge, slow giant rose.

"Next time, You's betta think twice before pickin' on the Rhino!" the Rhino saw the two guards guarding the gate run to break up the commotion. "Just like I's tought!" And with that, the Rhino charged through the two of them, and broke through the stone walls.

Triumphantly, he stood in the middle of the wreckage, and he grunted, "Freedom and Riches, here I come!"

…

...Cue the Spectacular Spider-Man theme song!

…

Peter walked out of the Daily Bugle. Sure, he was grateful for the money, it would buy groceries this week, but he would've liked 300...He looked up and saw his friends, David and Sophia, and he smiled. His friends always proved the sunshine to his stormy thoughts of sorrow.

"Hey guys. Have you been waiting for me?" Peter walked up to them, putting the money into his pocket.

"Yeah, your aunt told us where you'd be," Sophia reported, bubbling with energy.

"We were going to meet you up there, but security through us out!" David joked.

"Yeah, well you probably wouldn't wanna be in there anyway..." Peter sighed.

David looked at his friend, concerned, "Hey, what's up?"

"Ah, nothing. Just looks like I won't get any spending money this week-again," Peter patted his pocket, "Not that that's bad or anything, I'm used to it. It's just we're-"

"Always so low on money?" David piped in. "I know what you mean, dude. It's okay."

Sophia added, "That used to be the way it was for me all the time too,"

"Yeah, used to," Peter pointed out.

BEEP BEEP!

Sophia and David jumped at the noise, but Peter saw what it was: The fanciest, shiniest, reddest car you'd see in five years stopped in front of them.

"Yo, Peter!" The window rolled down, and slowly revealed Harry and Gwen!  
>"'Sup guys!" Peter leaned down, and looked into the window. "Nice car!"<p>

"Hey, we're going to the city park. We're meeting up with Mary Jane and Gloria. Want to come?" Harry looked, and saw David and Sophia. "Or do you have other plans?" Harry said coldly. He hadn't forgotten his fight with Peter.

Peter looked at his friends. He wanted to visit with Harry and Gwen, but David and Sophia had waited for him!

David and Sophia looked at Peter, expectantly. They were sure he'd choose them, but there was still a twinge of doubt on both faces...

Peter turned back to Harry, "Can they come too?"

Harry opened his mouth, but the Gwen said, "Sure. Just get in," Her voice was indifferent. So was her face.

Peter smiled, and got in the car with his David and Sophia, but inside, he was thinking, _Harry, I think I can deal with, but I __really__ don't like Gwen being mad at me. I wonder if she still cares about me?"_

…

"Debbie, you want more ice cream?" Mark Flynn was buying himself more ice cream, but then offered it to his girl-friend.

"Um...I really shouldn't..." Debra Whitman sat on a city bench, beside her boy-friend.

"Oh, come on Tutes! It won't amount to much!" Mark pushed it closer and closer to her face.

"Oh...fine then!" She laughed. Chuckling, she said, "Thank you."

Mark Flynn smiled. "No problem."

But their peace was soon to be interrupted, just as a boulder being pushed down a hill.

"Mark Flynn?" Mark and Debra both jumped when they heard a rampage through the city, and Debra screamed when they saw what it was: The Rhino!

"Mark Flynn? Dat's da best you's could do? Come on, Man! You're name's Flint Marko, don't you's forget it!"

Flint Marko shielded Debra from possible harm, but when he saw it was the Rhino, and when the Rhino accused his true identity, his heart sank like a small rock in the middle of a vast ocean.

"Mark? Mark what' s he talking about?" Debra asked, questioning if Mark was really her boy-friend's name.

"His name's...not...MARK!" Rhino stopped his foot on the ground. "It's FLINT MARKO! Also known...as the sand man!" And with that, Rhino punched Mark. Mark's stomach twisted around the Rhino's fist, revealing his powers and true identity.

"EEEEEEEK!" Debra stood, paralyzed.

Defeated, Sandman looked down at the ground. Quietly, he murmured, "Debbie. Run."

She hesitantly looked at her boy-friend, and then the Rhino. Deciding that both fear and her boy-friend were right, she took off. So did everyone else on the street.

The two super-powers were alone.

"Sandman, what are you doing?" Rhino now looked a little distressed. "I was wondering why I didn't hear you in the paper, or the TV. I mean, come on! You fell for a girl?"

Sandman looked up. He looked Rhino right in the eye. "I tried to lead a normal life."

"A normal life? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Rhino, hysterical, took a few steps back, and pointed at his confused friend. "You? Lead a normal life? Look at yourself!" Rhino violently poked Sandman, revealing his sand once again. "How can you live a normal life, when you'll always be like this?"

Sandman became quiet again. "...I can try..."

"No, you's can't! Do you think that girl will love you's now dat she knows you's a freak? Huh?"

"I don't...I don't..."

"Exactly! You don't! You're wrong. Now come on! I found you for a reason, let's go rob something!" Rhino, positive that he won, began to walk away.

"Sigh..." All of Sandman's hopes and dreams...had been crushed. Crushed like the hope and love he had for his girl-friend.

He followed his old companion.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, sorry that it's been so long since the last chapter, but I've been busy with my Teen Titans and Avatar seasons, and my youtube vlog. I promise I'll try to bring you more of your favorite web-head, though!

Okay, let's continue:

…

"So you're Gwen Stacy?" Peter, Harry, and Sophie started to take things out of the car, and David and Gwen walked to find Mary Jane and Gloria.

"Yeah," Gwen did not like David. He seemed snoopy, immature, and worst of all, this guy somehow was more important to Peter than she was! He just rubbed her the wrong way.

"Cool. Yeah, Peter talks a lot about you..." David was indifferent to Gwen's emotions, he didn't even sense anything was wrong.

Gwen looked at David when he said this, "Really? What does he say?" She asked, hopeful.

David knew how much drama was going on between them. He didn't want to let anything important slip, so he just said, "Well, he doesn't say anything bad!"

Gwen sighed. "Oh..." Gwen wanted to hear what exactly he said, but she let it slide. Ever since Mr. Osborn had died, there had been such a rift between herself and Peter...

They were quiet as they walked deeper into the park. David thought about what had been said, and he slowly began to realize Gwen's thoughts. He felt bad, and knew that he had been taking a lot of time between the two best friends. He felt even more bad because they loved each other...

"Gwen, hey, um..." He was going to apologize, but that's when they found Mary Jane and Gloria.

"Gwen!" Mary Jane ran up to her friend.

"MJ!" Gwen and Mary Jane hugged.

When they let go of each other, Gloria felt free to ask, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh," Gwen looked back at David, who smiled awkwardly, and waved. "That's David. Pete's new friend. Harry and I brought him, Peter and their friend Sophia, you know that new girl? Anyway, be brought them, and they're right behind us..."

"Oh, OK, that's cool. Well, you can help us with our stuff then, Gwen! We just got here, too..."  
>"Hi, David," Mary Jane walked up and offered her hand to him. "I don't think we've actually met yet. I'm Mary Jane, but you can call me MJ," She winked at him.<p>

"Uh, okay!" David took the hand, and shook it gently. He felt really awkward, but he did a good job not showing it. He smiled, and said, "Yeah, thanks! It's nice to meet you!" When they were done shaking hands, MJ turned around and went to help the other girls.

_Whoah._ David thought, as he hurried behind them.

…

"So you're Harry Osborn?" Sophia knew about the famous Osborn family, but it was weird to meet one...

"Yep," Harry had been really mad lately, but he was overall a nice guy, so he tried to not take his anger out on Sophia.

Peter was behind them grabbing a few more things, but with no one watching, he used a little spider strength and just a bit of spider speed to carry things and catch up to his friends.

"So where we going?" Peter couldn't really see where he was walking, he was carrying the cooler and a few blankets, but he used his spider sense to protect him.

"To the middle of the park," Harry answered. He was carrying stuff they could play with: A frisbee, a soccer ball, and a football.

"So, to the central of central park?" Sophie laughed at her own joke, and Harry chuckled. Peter groaned though.

"Oh, come on, Sophie!" Then he chuckled too.

"Sorry!" Sophie laughed. She held the picnic basket and walked with her friends. She was glad she made the choice she made.

…

Rhino and Sandman were in an alley on the block right in front of Central Park. They had no idea that three super-heroes were nearby, but this is where Rhino wanted his rampage, so...

"Now. Do ya's know what we's gonna do?" Rhino didn't like his partner being so sulky, but he'd take what he could get.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Sandman didn't want this life anymore, but Rhino was right: There was nothing left for him to do...

Sandman breathed in deep. He was determined to do this right. This would be his big score. This would be the best thing he'd ever do.

"Okay, jus' follow your cue!" And with that, Rhino charged out into the street.

"Look out! 'Cause the Rhino and the Sandman are's back in town!" Rhino turned a few cars over, and roared.

Sandman sighed from the alley, but then followed his cue. He swiveled and swerved through the street, and rose right next to his partner.

"Yeah, that's right! And we ain't leaving until all of your money," he pointed to himself. "Becomes our money!"

Sandman smiled. It felt like old times. But inside, he just didn't feel right, like it wasn't him anymore...

Across the street, Peter, Harry, and Sophia heard what was happening before they got too deep into the park. All three of them gasped, and after that, Peter nudged Sophie with his foot.

Sophie instantly got the message. "Harry, look over there!"

"What, where?" Harry looked everywhere, wondering what could be more important than the two super villains in front of him.

Sophie was making it up as she went along. "It's, uh...not just Rhino, the Sand man's there too!"

"I knew that! What do you think Peter, you think Spider-" Harry was speaking with an angry tone again, but he spoke to no one.

Sophie smiled. Peter was gone.

…

David, Mary Jane, Gwen, and Gloria had been waiting for about fifteen minutes, and were starting to get impatient.

"Man, what's takin' 'em?" David asked. He was tempted to get out his 3DS, but he didn't want to be rude.

"I guess they had a lot of stuff to carry," Gloria asked.

Just then, Gwen's phone rang.

"Who is it?" MJ asked.

"Huh. Its Harry..." Gwen picked it up. "Harry?"

"Gwen!" Harry screamed. There was so much noise, everyone could hear it from Gwen's phone.

"Harry! What's wrong?" Gwen was worried now.

"The Sandman and Rhino are attacking here! Stay there, and don't come find us!" Gwen could tell that Harry was in a panic.

"Are you sure? Are Peter and Sophia alright?"

On the other end, Harry tried not to be jealous when Gwen showed her concern for Peter, and answered, "Sophia's fine, she's with me. But I lost Peter..."

"Gasp!"

"Its okay, Gwen! I'm sure he's fine! He probably just ran..." It always seemed to Harry that Peter chickened out when this kind of stuff happened...

"I'm just telling you to stay put, its too dangerous here! Oh, wait, Spider-Man's here!" Surprisingly, Harry wasn't happy with this fact, he was more angry than gratified...

"Oh, that's great, Harry, just-...Harry? Harry?" Gwen put her phone in her pocket. "Must be the signal..."

…

"O'hirn? Marko? You guys are partners again?" Spider-Man had arrived, and Rhino groaned when he brought his jokes with him. Sandman didn't look him in the eye, until Spider-Man did.

Spidey got right in Sandman's face. "Hey, Sandy, whatever happened to fighting the good fight?"

Sandman faked it, "Huh, who needs that, when I can get a big score any time I want?"

Rhino smiled. His partner was back.

"Whoah!"

Sandman hammered Spider-Man into the ground!

"I'm just...gonna take a nap right here..." Spidey started to pass out.

"Let me crush him!"

"No!" Sandman stood in front of Rhino. "If we fight him, then he'll just beat us! Let's run into the park!"

Rhino hesitated. He wasn't sure if Sandman just didn't want to hurt Spidey or not. But his logic seemed fine. At least as far as Rhino's brain could hold...

"Rrr...Fine," Rhino grabbed the bag of money that had now filled.

The two ran into Central Park.

But not before Spider-Man could follow them!

'_Oh no! Glory, MJ, David, and Gwen are in there!'_ Spidey jumped into action, and ran after them, there was nothing to websling on, into the park.

"Hurry Spider-Man!" Chat called after Peter.

"My girl-friend's in there!" Harry ran after Spidey.

"Already on it, kid!" Peter always thought it was weird to treat his friends the way he did as Spidey.

"Harry, wait!" Chat ran after him!

And so, the disaster on the street finally calmed, only to be moved to the center of Central Park.

…

I'm so glad I finally got this up!  
>It really bugs me how I put things up so inconsistently...<p>

For my Youtube vlog, go here:

/n4m4w45

For my podcast with Igmazing about nerdy things, go here:  
>TheTeam4591

For my NEW Tumblr, go here:  
>.com<p>

If you have a nintendo 3DS, then here's my streetpass page:

/Nama

And for more of this season, along with my Teen Titans and Avatar: The Last Airbender seasons,

just go to my profile!

So what'd you think?

Rhino's a jerk? Sandman's a sad character? Slow plot? Awesome set up?

I'm sure you guys have your thoughts too!

So why don't you go ahead and review?

Peace in Christ, and imagine on!


End file.
